Sins Of Assassins
by James H Fraxima
Summary: What if There Assassins Among the Cast. Who will Survive? Who Will Die? AU and OOC


Disclaimer:

I Do not Own The Original story bur I Own This Fiction

Chapter 1

Einführung

* * *

Hikigaya Household

A 35 year old man just woke up from bed with his tummy rumbling. " Don,t worry My dear stomach, Breakfast is on the way" He says as he walk down the stairs.

"Honey Is breakfast ready." He Asked to his wife.

"Yes, Darling." His Wife Replied as she prepare his cofee

He Slowly walked to his wife and gave her a hug ."Where Are the kids?"He asked while he Tries to kiss her

"They already went to school, Maybe Later"

"Okay" He replied.

The man then went to the living room and looked at the photo album, He was scanning the album He then looked at a certain picture that has A man in his late teen,(which was probably him) A girl with the same age (his wife) Another man same age with golden hair (his best friend) Then there was a girl the same age That give a cold aura (his Clubmate). Suddenly Somebody closed the album. he then looked at the source that was his wife/

"what?"

"Darling Breakfast is ready."

"Okay, Thank Honey"

"Ne Can I Ask You Something Darling?"

"Yes Honey"

"Why is Your Gun under the pillow again," She says while she show him A Colt-45 pistol.

"Just security Purpose"

"Darling Its already 5 year since you last fired this, You should keep thin in the drawer"

"Okay Honey, Your The Boss."

'Its alread been 5 years' he thought to himself

5 YEARS AGO

Outside a Mansion Beside a forest inside a car

"Acht, Acht, Do you copy?". Code name Schnee says as she calls Code name Acht VIA Radio while she uses her binocular to observe the Mansion.

Somewhere in mountai right 1 km from the mansion

"Schnee, This is Acht I copy you, Im in position with Prinz, Do you have Visual on the target? Over". Code name Acht Replied While Using The scope of his Barrett M82.

"Target has been Sighted and moving towards The East Balcony, Do you see him prinz, do you copy, Over". Schnee replied and ask to prinz.

"Copy that Schnee" " Acht Target Has been located at the east balcony". Prinz said, He was right next to Acht.

"Schnee Target has been Sighted, Request Permision to fire over". Acht says as he place his finger at the trigger.

"Permision Granted". Scnee Replied.

"Roger that" Acht replied, " firing in 3...2...1..." Acht pulled The trigger, In a split second the bullet flew towards the target. The man was dead before he even realise he was killed."Target Has been Nuetralize, We Are Now going to the Rendesvouz Point Over". Prinz Tells Schnee Via Radio.

"Copy that over and out" Schnee replies as she drove away towards the R-Point.

"Hey, Who was that guy anyway". Acht Asked.

Prinz Facepalmed himself, "Seriously, You killed Another Man without Knowing his name".

"Well Yeah, The Briefing Was Boring" Acht said

" Well That Guy Was Kenichi Shinoda, Yakuza boss, the head of the Yamaguchi-gumi, the largest yakuza syndicate, convicted of illegal gun possession, Drug Trafficking, Kidnaping, And Many more, Its A good thing that we killed him."

" Yeah It was a bit righteous though."

"Well what can I say, Murder is still Murder"

"But If Murdering is the best way to Stop crime, Then So Be It, By the Way Hows Your Son And Scnhee Daugher?"

"They want to go to Middle School Together, How About your son?"

"He is still a loner, Maybe He can Find Some Friends In Middle School."

The Evening wind started to blow, it was already 5:00, the sun started to sink and the moon started to rise and conquer the Night Sky. As They Got Nearer To the R-Point they saw somebody waiting for them.

"Who Goes There." Prinz Asks while Acht points hi Colt-45.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Guys Hcamnhoj Here, This is my first fic,well first I was A heavy reader of fanfiction then I realise Maybe I can make My own story so this is what I created, Send me some Ideas and please dont be harsh.**

 **Can anyone guess who the character are?**

 **Acht means Eight,** **Prinz means prince ,** **Schnee means Snow**


End file.
